


Infection

by emmars



Category: Plague Inc. (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmars/pseuds/emmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I'm currently writing based on the app/ game "Plague Inc". I don't own this game or claim to have come up with the app in any way, etc.</p>
<p>As fun as it is to play god in games like Plague, where the fate of the world is in your hands,  what if it actually happened? What if you actually caused humanity... to go extinct?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I have so far. If you're enjoying it, please let me know, and I will definitely continue to update in the future. Thank you!

Man finds a great deal of things to keep themselves occupied. Sure, television, movies, and books are all ways we keep ourselves entertained. But when I say occupied, I’m no referring to those. Man stays busy through things like War. And Government. And Society. What is Life without those things? It is not. It is Death. Death is a much simpler concept than those are. One is not considered to have “Lived” until several things are accomplished. Death has no such requirements. It’ll take you in. It reaches out cold but inviting hands and says “Give me your tired, your tired of life, your poor, poor souls. Your huddled masses yearning not to breathe, free, the wretched refuse of your teeming overcrowded shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door, guiding them into me” That’s a direct quote, though it’s popularly abridged. Nonetheless, Death carries on, undaunted. I should know. Death has always enjoyed my company.

Even as I write, he stands and takes a bow. Because he knows that he is responsible for what I have become. My constant companion can make a poet out of anyone. All he does is arrive and wait and watch as you either crumble or learn to prevail. I fear I may have done both. Death does not need to claim you to crush you. While I am not yet in his ranks, and have succeeded in defying his wake, I no longer feel the pain and wrath he brings, as it is a sensation I am accustomed to after so long. My humanity has crumbled. A fate worse than death. If many years from now some other species comes to Earth, long after the bodies have decomposed and the skyscrapers have crumbled, and the find these words, let me say this: if this message is understood, make it known. Make it known to the galaxies that this is what happened to the Human Empire. Here is how it all ended.

I find it odd to go all the way back to the beginning, before it even started. Looking back, knowing what I know now, I wonder if I would have decided differently. Maybe, maybe not. Reminiscing cannot change the past, only remind us what mistakes not to make in the future. Alas, there is no future for me or any others that saw that First Day. But I digress. Allow me to continue and explain more.

I was not a very remarkable person. I was intelligent for my age, but I was no genius. I quite enjoyed science, and growing up in an academic household caused me to pursue opportunities most of those my age wouldn’t have been considering for another few years. While many of those in my year hadn’t considered their futures much beyond college, I was already preparing in order to get a head start. I decided that the best way to appeal to universities was to develop interests, jobs, and hobbies outside of academia. So through a little bit of investigating, weaseling, and ass-kissing, I had managed to get an interview with a major local medical corporation. That’s where I found myself on the First Day- outside the office doors of Honaston Inc. on a Tuesday afternoon. Clutching my black binder to my chest, I shoved my way through the revolving doors and tentatively shuffled my way to what I assumed to be a reception desk.

The woman sitting there looked up at me, and smiled as brightly as she could given the fact that there was half a tuna sandwich hanging out of her mouth.

“May I helph you?” she managed.


End file.
